Harry Potter The-Boy-Borne-Of-Blood
by fairystail
Summary: Young Harry was left on the doorstep of number 4 privet drive, he ended up on the doorstep of a house in Yharnam. This goes unnoticed by the magical world until Harry's Hogwarts letter is sent back with a refusal.
1. Chapter1: It all started with a letter

Hey guys here it is a new story, first of i would just like to explain that the Bloodborne aspect of this story is after the game when the Hunter takes the part of Gherman. I have also made a few tweaks to the lore to make it more interesting for me.

Second of all their WILL be character death despite the fact that Hogwarts is a hugely dangerous school it won't be like the books where almost no one dies. a sixty foot basilisk will kill people.

last of all please please review, im going to be trying this story darker than any of my other stories and as such reviews would be awesome. (Everything is awesome! Everything is cool when you're part of a team. cause everything is awesome! when you're living your dream.) sorry but i had to do that.

* * *

Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardry and He-Who-Holds-Too-Many-Names-And-Titles was confused, just where in Merlin's name was he?

...

It had all started when Harry Potter's acceptance letter was returned. The letter was not returned via owl or even muggle post, Harry's letter was delivered by a tiny skeletal creature with no face and only a gaping hole for a mouth. The creature crawled out of nowhere, left the letter and crawled back to wherever it came from before Albus could react. Once the creature had disappeared Albus grabbed the letter and opened it. It was a short letter with no return address and all it said was 'I refuse.' this was not right, Harry Potter, THE Harry Potter was refusing to come to Hogwarts! Albus would have to fix this. Albus decided to do what he was originally planning on doing, he sent Hagrid to visit the boy.

One week went by and Hagrid had not yet returned.

Two weeks went by and the Big friendly Half-Giant was still nowhere to be seen.

Three weeks went by and Albus decided enough was enough, he was going to go and see just what was keeping his Groundskeeper.

A small request of Fawkes to take him to Hagrid and Albus was off.

...

Albus looked around confused, just where in Merlin's name was he? He was in the middle of a rundown, darkly lit street with a full moon high overhead, the full moon wasn't due for another eight days. "Where is Hagrid, old friend?" Albus asked Fawkes, his phoenix, only to find that the bird was gone. Unnerved by Fawkes' disappearance and a feeling of death in the air, Albus drew his wand and slowly made his way forward, through the unknown streets.

Each step that Albus took carried him further and further into the unknown streets. Each step that Albus took put his nerves more and more on edge. Each step the Albus took caused the old war veteran's unease to slide quickly into outright fear. after ten steps he was checking every shadow, wary of hidden attackers. after twenty steps his wand was lit with a Lumos, Statute of secrecy be damned. After thirty steps he was attacked.

A large bird, a crow, the size of a dog came flapping at him and cawing in attack. In his overly fearful state Albus sent a blasting hex at the creature, killing it instantly but sadly that was not the end of it. As if the bird's cawing was some sort of trigger more sounds began to make themselves heard. Shouts, howls, roars, cries of anger, ecstasy and sorrow, grunts, moans and more. What's worse was that each and every sound was heading towards his location. Albus ran.

Through the streets he ran as fast as his aged legs could carry him. He didn't apparate, his instincts screamed at him not to, so he ran. As he ran he sent curse after curse behind him, not bothering to check if he had hit, trying to slow his pursuers, stop them or even kill them. Still they pursued him, hunted him, screaming for his flesh, his blood, his soul and still Albus ran.

He almost died as a creature lunged out of a nearby building at him, it was some sort of wolf-man holding a wooden shield and a torch. The wolf-man managed to hit Albus with his wooden shield and sent the aged wizard stumbling back. While struggling to stay on his feet Albus sent a blasting hex at the wolf-man only for it to miss and blast a hole in a nearby building. The wolf-man advanced on Albus, ready to kill him, when a saw-like blade pierced it's chest and ripped the creature in half. Standing behind the wolf-man's corpse was a rather petite looking woman in a red dress, with an animal pelt hat, no shoes on and a long saw-like weapon at her side, she was also covered in blood.

"It appears that you are in need of some help," the woman said casually with a smirk on her face.

Albus just gaped at this woman in front of him. He could not understand it, how had this frail little thing just brutally slaughtered such a creature? He was shaken from his thoughts when a howl filled the night air.

"Come," the woman ordered, the smirk gone from her lips, "if you wish to survive the night then we must find shelter at Oedon." The woman did not wait for Albus to respond she just ran off down a nearby alleyway.

"I fear that I may have made a mistake coming here," Albus muttered to himself before rushing off after the woman. "I pray that you are still alive Hagrid, old friend."

Down alleyways, up ladders, across rooftops, through houses the woman ran and Albus followed. the woman casually slaughtered each creature that they came up against wether it was wolf-man, crow, dog or werewolf. With how easily the woman dealt with the creatures Albus was certain that she was in a hurry more for his sake and not for her own, she would have no problems surviving the night Albus thought.

"Stop," the woman hissed suddenly, warily looking around. The two were currently at the entrance to a large graveyard, a staircase was near the back going up to a platform and a gate.

"What is the problem my dear?" Albus asked warily, his wand at the ready.

The woman turned to face Albus and put a finger to her lips, signalling for him to be quiet, before she began creeping forward silently. Albus nodded before silently following behind her, if his mind wasn't consumed by fear and paranoia he would have thought to use a disillusionment charm to hide himself but he didn't.

Creeping forward as silently as possible Albus strained his ears to pick up on any and every sound, his eyes darted to and fro searching every shadow suspiciously. as they reached the center of the graveyard he heard it, a loud horrible crunching sound.

"Move!" the woman screamed, tackling Albus to the ground. They were just able to avoid the beast that had landed right where Albus was previously standing. It was twelve feet tall, covered in black, tangle fur that would occasionally light up in blue sparks, it was using one hand to feed it's self the corpse of a werewolf into it's mouth where it's tombstone like teeth would easily break through the creatures bones and in it's other hand it held a n umbrella, a large pink umbrella.

"Hagrid," Albus gasped, his voice full of pain for his old friend. The beast formerly known as Hagrid let out a bone chilling roar before it swung the werewolf's corpse at Albus and the woman. Moving quick the woman grabbed Albus tightly and rolled them out of the way.

"Get up," the woman ordered as she bounced to her feet and charged towards Beast-Hagrid with her saw-like weapon. She rolled under a swing of the werewolf corpse and was ready to cut into Beast-Hagrid's leg with her weapon when she was yanked away by one of Albus' summoning charms.

"Don't hurt him, we can help him," Albus pleaded desperately.

The woman kicked Albus, causing the old wizard to narrowly avoid another swing of the werewolf's corpse. "Either fight or stay out of the way," she growled at him before once more charging at Beast-Hagrid only to be pulled back once again.

...

Art was getting pissed off with the way that the old man was acting. She understood that the beast was formerly his friend and that he had some attachments to the thing but it was no longer his friend now, it was just a mindless beast of hunger and death. "There is no helping him, your friend is gone," Art growled.

"I refuse to believe that," the old man replied, tears running down his face. "Hagrid can be saved and I won't let you hurt him!"

"Then what do you suggest old man?" Art snapped, "should we just let your friend kill us?"

It was right about this time that Art got a thought, it was a simple and obvious thought that she should have probably kept in her head the entire time. _'fuck, the middle of a fight is not time to get distracted, where is that beast!'_ The beast as it turned out was tired off missing it's prey so decided to swing it's pink umbrella letting off an arc of blue lightning that was heading right towards them.

Art moved, dodging behind a tombstone and using it as cover, the old man however didn't even see the attack coming and was hit head on, the lightning coursed through his body before he passed out. "Serves you right you bastard," Art muttered "you can't save the beasts they are beyond redemption."

Art stepped out from behind the tombstone and faced the beast, "I better make this quick before the old man get's eaten by a wandering hound." Almost casually Art placed her Saw-Spear in her pocket inventory and pulled out her weapon of choice the Chikage. Ignoring the beast as it rushed towards her she slid the blade of the Chikage along the palm of her hand, coating the blade in her blood. A sweet song filled the air as she charged her pray.

...

Albus woke up to find himself in a stone building, a chapel by the look of it. "It appears that you have finally woken up," a sensual voice said in what can only be called amusement.

Albus pulled himself to his feet, ignoring the pain in his body, and looked around to find a nobel looking woman in a dress similar to that of the other woman from before, "where am I?" he asked warily.

The woman gave a gentle smile, "you are at Oedon Chapel, fear not you are safe here."

Albus relaxed at her words, "that is good to hear but perhaps you can tell me, just how did I get here?"

"Great Hunter Art was the one to bring you here but she left in a tiff as soon as she knew you were safe, I don't know what you did but you have angered her greatly," the woman said with a small frown. "Oh dear me where are my manners, my name is Arianna and you?"

"It is quite alright my dear I forgot my manners as well," Albus said politely "I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Arianna seemed to find amusement at his introduction "my, my a professor? I have to admit I've played one for a customer a time or two but I don't think i've ever had the pleasure of meeting one in the flesh before, let alone a headmaster."

Albus chuckled good naturedly while he slowly reached for his wand, "forgive me my dear, my mind ends to be forgetful at my age, but I do not remember telling you that I was a headmaster."

Arianna gave a sly smirk before getting up from her seat and advancing towards Albus, "you do not think that I wasn't aware of the name of the man who wished to steal my child away from me did you?"

Albus backed up warily as he pulled his wand on Arianna, he had seen enough here tonight to know not to underetimate anyone. "Perhaps you can tell me what you mean by your child?" Albus asked.

Arianna gave a small smile "why I mean Harry James Potter of course," she announced "he is also the young child I believe that you left on my doorstep."

Albus nodded, despite what he was hopping for, that this had been a complete misunderstanding and Harry was somewhere else, this did make sense. though Albus for the life of him did not know how young Harry ended up on Arianna's doorstep. "And how is young Harry?" he asked.

Arianna's smile turned into a dejected frown, "not good," she replied. "He is determined to be a Hunter like Art and each night he goes out to hunt the beasts that roam Yharnam, it's just not safe."

"If he were to come to Hogwarts then he would be safe there," Albus said jumping at the chance before him.

Arianna shook her head "I suggested that to him but he refuses to leave me here without him, he's worried that something will happen to me."

Thoughts of an owner-less shack entered Albus' mind, it was dirty, ramshackle, rundown and still better than most places he had seen in Yharnam. "I may have access to a house if you wish you could live there, it isn't too far from Hogwarts castle," he suggested.

Arianna regarded Albus carefully, trying to figure out his motives, "that... may be acceptable," she said hesitantly, "but ultimately it all depends on whatever Harry decides."

"You are his mother, can you not just make the decision for him?" Albus asked in confusion.

"Harry is not the little boy you are expecting Professor," she told him with a small smile. "He was raised by a whore, grew up on the streets of Yharnam, calls a Great Hunter his teacher and is more unique than you could ever guess. I could never force my child to do anything nor would I ever want to."

"That is a wise decision, I can tell that you really care for Harry," Albus said with a kind smile.

"Thank you professor," Arianna said giving Albus a wide smile, "you know if you were interested I could give you a discount," she offered suggestively. Albus' blush caused her to burst into laughter. "Do not worry professor," she laughed, "you are safe from my advances, I doubt one such as you would lower himself to lay with a lowly whore."

"I assure you, I think no less of you for your occupation than I would think of anyone else," Albus assured her.

"Awww aren't you just the sweetest," Arianna purred, "I bet you must have been a real heart breaker in your day," she teased.

"Well I do remember getting quite a few love notes from my students when I was younger," Albus chuckled.

Arianna laughed along with him for a bit before something caught her attention, "Ahh here is my handsome young man," she announced happily, "Harry I would like to introduce you to Professor Albus Dumbledore, professor this is my son Harry."

Albus turned around ready to meet the young eleven year old, green eyed boy that he had come here to meet. Well he still had green eyes and his famous lightning bolt scar but he definitely was not a young boy. What stood in front of him was a gaunt young man in his early thirties, pale white skin covered in scars, he was wearing what appeared to be paper thin silver armor without a helmet, on his hip rested a revolver and a rapier. Harry regarded Albus with cold green eyes, "I thought I told you that I was not going to be a part of your school," he growled.

...

Harry had not been having a good night. His night started off as most nights of the Hunt do with the rise of the red moon and a terrible howl filling the air. Harry's hunting ground for the night was the lower streets of old Yharnam, his prey the werewolves that stalked said streets. It went simple enough, kill a few werewolves, harvest their Blood and continue on. Harry had done this run plenty of times but as Art had taught him it was better to take things slow, harvest as much blood as you could before even thinking about hunting a new area.

Then things went bad. After clearing out the lower streets Harry decided he would go through the large hall and clear out the upper streets. As Harry made his way through the hall he past the Hanged Great One as Art called it, according to her it was the corpse of a Great One that Gherman the First Hunter had taken care of. It twitched.

A life time of paranoia had taught Harry many things, among them was 'if it's moving it's not dead, if you think it's dead then shoot it a few times just to be safe.' Harry didn't know how or why but the Hanged Great One was no longer dead. "Fuck me," he muttered as it suddenly gave a loud roar and snapped the chains binding it to the hall. Harry didn't hesitate, he ran forward and stabbed his sword, Reiterpallasch, into the Great One. Harry wasn't even sure if the Great One felt it.

Harry should have run, he should have left and gotten Art to help or gathered Blood until he had the strength to face it, but he didn't. Art had faced several Great Ones, she had slaughtered each of them and if Harry wanted to prove his worth then he would have to slaughter this Great One.

It was a slaughter, one hit and Harry was dead.

Thankfully in Yharnam death was never permanent, different people and creatures would take longerto come back than others but no one and nothing stayed dead, least of all a hunter. One hour later Harry woke up in Hunter's dream with all of his hard earned blood gone. "Fucking hell!" he shouted out angrilly to the heavens.

"What is the problem good hunter?" the soft voice of the doll asked politely.

"I just fucking died," Harry growled out, "got completely slaughtered."

"Perhaps if you gathered some Blood I could then Channel it into you good hunter, so that you are less likely to die again," the doll offered.

"Shut up," Harry ordered, shooting the doll in the head with his revolver Evelyn.

"I apologize good hunter, I shall be quiet now," the doll replied sadly.

Harry ignored the doll and made his way to one of the nearby tombstones. Getting on his knee's he prayed to it and waited for the messengers to transport him to Oedon Chapel.

At Oedon Chapel Harry found his mother talking to some strange old man. "Ahh here is my handsome young man," she announced happily, "Harry I would like to introduce you to Professor Albus Dumbledore, professor this is my son Harry."

Harry looked at the old man, Albus, he was wearing the most garish robes one had ever seen and had a floor length beard, half moon spectacles and no visible weapon, he was obviously no fighter. "I thought I told you that I was not going to be a part of your school," Harry growled at Albus.

"I was hoping that I could change your mind," Albus said giving Harry a kind smile.

"Yeah well you can't," Harry snapped brushing past Albus to get to his mother and give her a hug. "How are you tonight mother?" he asked her softly.

His mother gave him a loving smile, "I am fine dear, but I think you should listen to what the professor has to say."

Harry shook his head, "we have been over this mother, i'm not going to some stupid school and leaving you here in Yharnam without any protection."

"If I may," Albus said, "I have access to a house that I could give to your mother. it is near hogwarts and within walking distance of the castle should any emergency arise. It will be hers provided you come to Hogwarts and complete your schooling of course."

Harry thought about it. He did not trust the old man, he was way to familiar with his mother after all, but the idea did have merit. If she was away from Yharnam then Harry's mother would no longer be in danger from the sickness that created the Beasts, she had only survived so long through luck and Harry had just been shown he was not strong enough to protect himself, let alone her. "We will look at the house and your school before making a decision," he announced.

* * *

Sorry about Hagrid, please don't hate me.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to your new home

Hey sorry for the delay.

Tone of the chapter changes halfway through but that's what happens when you take a gap of several weeks before getting back to the story.

Hope you like it and as always read and review please

* * *

Albus outwardly gave a smile when Harry accepted his offer of a school but inwardly was a different story. just what had happened to the young boy, his wasn't the eyes of a happy child like he hoped but a paranoid fighter who embraced Alastor's motto, what had happened to him? As soon as he thought that Albus knew the answer, _"Yharnam. Yharnam has happened to him. It is already affecting me as well,"_ Albus thought, once more having to force his hand away from his wand. Then there was the boy's state, ignoring his paranoia and general unwillingness to trust, he carried himself with confidence and purpose not like the sickly looking man he was. Yes man as well Harry was in his early thirties, _"why does he call her mother when they are the same age?"_ Albus thought in confusion, " _how is he in his thirties regardless? Is it caused by the unnatural horrors that plague this town? Is time running differently here or is it something else?"_

"Excellent!" Albus announced, attempting to banish his stray thoughts, what mattered now was getting Harry and his mother safe. "If you two do not mind i shall call my friend to take us home."

"My inviting me back to your place already professor?" Arianna asked suggestively, "we just met."

Albus ignored his rising blush and instead flared his magic in an attempt to call his familiar to his side. In a burst of flames Fawkes appeared on Albus' shoulder only for a loud bang to ring out and Fawkes to give a cry of pain and fall to the floor. Albus' eyes searched for the source of the noise as he drew his wand, a spell on his lips. The source of the noise and the cause of Fawkes' pain was the revolver currently in Harry's left hand.

"Move to the side old man," Harry ordered, his eyes cold, "I will handle the beast."

Albus took in Harry's wary posture, his words and the way that Arianna had taken several steps back. Albus spread his arms protectively and fought to keep his voice soothing when he spoke, he couldn't show any anger at them after all in this town all creature's were meant to be feared. "He is a phoenix and my friend, I have called him here to take us to Hogwarts. he doesn't mean you nor your mother any harm," he told the two quickly.

Harry hesitated before lowering his revolver, Albus noted that it still stayed in the man's hands. "So it is similar to the Messengers then?" he asked.

Albus was unsure of exactly what Harry meant by messengers but he decided to give a small nod and an, "of course, like the messengers," he did not come all of the way here just to have Harry try and kill him and Fawkes after all.

Harry gave a nod and a short gesture to Arianna that it was safe. "No harm my boy," Albus said with false cheer, "phoenix's are quite famous for their healing abilities in fact i'm sure the wound is already healed by now," a quick look and the wound was in fact healed though Fawkes seemed to be glaring at Harry. "See no harm done," he announced with false cheer as his phoenix flew back to it's perch on Albus' shoulder.

"Why professor you have my heart all aflutter," Arianna said as she walked forward once more standing beside her son. "Maybe next time you could give a girl some warning?" despite they way teasing way she had said it Albus could very much hear the threat in her voice.

"Ah yes, I apologize," Albus muttered nervously. "I will endeavor to give adequate warning next time."

Arianna just nodded in acknowledgment while Harry glared at him. Albus decided to speed things up. "if you two will just grab Fawkes' tail feathers then he will transport us directly to Hogwarts," he told them.

Harry walked over and harshly grabbed Fawkes by his tail feathers. "If you or your pet beast try anything old man then i will make sure you are dead before you can even regret it," Harry threatened.

Albus said nothing in response to Harry's threat and just waited for Arianna to grab a hold of Fawkes as well. A flash of fire later and the trio, and Fawkes, found themselves in Albus' office. In an instant Harry had rolled to the nearest wall and drawn both his revolver in his left hand with his rapier in his right hand, it was only after Harry had surveyed the room for any and all possible signs of danger when the young man appeared to allow himself to relax. Albus tried to ignore the fact that Harry's weapons stayed drawn.

Albus gave a mental sigh before sending a mental command to Hogwarts for an elf to wait outside his office and for rooms to be prepared for the mother and son. "It is rather late so why don't we go and visit your new home in the morning?" he asked politely. "I will also make sure to see to it that you two receive a tour of the castle and it's grounds."

"And where do you expect us to stay until then?" Harry asked rudely. Albus was greatly wishing that he had just accepted Harry's refusal to Hogwarts.

"I have a House-Elf waiting outside for you, it will show you to your rooms and will assist you in anyway that you require," he replied quickly.

"Thank you professor that is very kind of you," Arianna said with a kind smile. "We will leave you to your sleep," after saying her parting words she walked out of the door, Harry followed quickly after her, both weapons still drawn.

The very second his door was closed Albus sent every locking charm he knew at it before falling into his chair. During the war, against Grindelwald, Albus had learnt a very important skill, he had learnt how to ignore his grief until a time that he could properly acknowledge it and mourn his fallen comrades. A wandless summoning charm caused a bottle of Ogden's finest firewhiskey to make it's way to his hand. "To Hagrid, my old friend," Albus said to the room. "You were a kind and gentle soul and I pray that you never become aware of what you had become. I wish there were some other way but perhaps death was the only salvation left for you," Albus placed the mouth of the bottle to his lips and took a big drink. "I am sorry old friend. I am sorry," he said before finally allowing his grief to consume him and tears to overtake him.

...

Arianna did not know what to make of the large castle that she was in. The cases of armour moved, the staircases moved and they were being lead by a creature that reminded her of a large Messenger with ears, the could talk. It took all the strength she had not to jump behind her son as he destroyed everything around them. He would do it and she was tempted to let him do it. From talks with Great Hunter Art and some of the Hunters from other lands she knew that castles such as this one were usually not a safe place to stay, but she held on it was a chance for her son to live a danger free life after all. Also a whore could get used to a bath like the one in her room.

...

Harry was not a morning person, he was not a day person and it would be fair enough to say that Harry was not a nice person at the best of times, times like now he was almost frothing at the mouth, desperate to find someone, anyone and gut them with his sword.

"I still don't know why you hate it so much," his mother said from behind him. "I think you look very cute like that."

"I look like a fucking child," Harry mumbled, blushing bright red.

"Well dear you are a child, you are eleven years old after all," was his mother's response. Harry just knew she was finding this funny.

"I am a Hunter of the Beasts, an apprentice to the Great Hunter Art!" he grumbled.

"and you are a child," Mother said, mirth in her voice.

"Only until the sun falls and the moon has risen," Harry sighed. It was true. He wasn't sure why and no one was able to give him a clear answer but whenever the sun was out he would always be locked in the form of a child, or his actual form, but when the moon was up and the sun was down then he had the chance to take on the appearance of a full grown man, a Hunter. Needless to say he could not wait for the night to return, at least his armour changed to fit his body no matter what size he was.

"Come on dear it's time to go and meet with the professor," his mother told him kindly.

"I don't trust him," Harry growled, "why would he go to so much trouble for one kid? He was out on a night of the Hunt. He is up to something."

Harry felt arms wrap around him and he leaned back into his mother's warm embrace, "Art claims that he was unaware of the Hunt and the Beasts, he was just unaware. Now come on dear let's go see our new home," she gave him a kiss on the cheek and stood up, heading for the door.

"Fine," Harry sighed, "but if he touches you i'll put a bullet right between his eyes."

his mother just gave one of her mysterious smiles and exited the room, Harry following right behind her.

"I hate being so short," he growled.

...

Albus was surprised when he found himself face to face with an eleven year old, green eyed, black haired, lightning bolt scarred boy in paper thin silver armor but he just accepted it, feeling it would be best NOT to ask any questions if the murderous look on Harry's face was anything to go by. _"Well at least it looks like he will be able to join in the classes with no problems,"_ he thought to himself. "It is good to see you two, how was your night? I trust that everything was to your liking?" he asked happily while trying to ignore the memories of his night.

"It was wonderful, thank you professor," Arianna said giving him a smile. "If I didn't know any better I would think you were trying to woo me with such a lovely room."

Albus chuckled at that, it was odd for a woman to say such things but he was sure that it was just a result of her proffesion and he had to admit it made life interesting. "Nothing of the sort my dear, those are just standard guest rooms. How was your night Harry my boy?" he asked.

"Call me 'my boy' again and I will end you old man," Harry growled. "Also keep your eyes of my mother."

Albus nodded in acceptance, it would take a while for Harry to learn to trust him and be at ease around him but Albus wouldn't give up yet. "Shall we go see your new house?" he asked. "I had the house elves up all night fixing it up for you."

"Thank you proffessor," Arianna replied with a kind smile, "I would like that. Tell me does it have as wonderful a bath as the one i got to use last night?"

Albus shook his head as he begun to lead them on the way out of the castle. "I'm afraid not my dear but i'm sure that something can be arranged if you would prefer."

Arianna just gave him a polite thank you and they walked along in silence, Harry and Arianna jumping at every nose and movement. He couldn't blame them he had only been there a few hours and he was certain that Yharnam had scarred him for life.

...

Harry had to admit, at least silently, that the house was nice. It was better than the shack that they had back in Yharnam and there was more than one room so he would not have to leave while his mother was working, he hated leaving her alone and defenceless in those situations.

There were three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a large living room and a nice kitchen. There was also very few windows, one door in and a secret entrance out. Useful should the house ever come under attack.

"it is...acceptable," he told the old man through gritted teeth. There was something about the old man that just set him off and Harry wasn't sure what it was, it was just something about the way he looked at the world that was unnatural to Harry.

"I am happy that it meets your standards," the old man replied with a smile.

"Thank you professor the house is lovely," Mother said, giving Harry a pointed look as she did so.

The old man nodded happily, "thank you my dear. Now I must apologize but I have some important duties to attend to. I will send someone along soon to take you to Diagon Alley for Harry to buy all of his school supplies."

"How much blood will we need?" Harry asked.

The old man frowned, as if puzzled by that. "Why would you need to worry about blood," he asked.

Harry gave a theatrical sigh, "so that we can pay for everything old man. How much will we need?"

The old man's face appeared to light up in understanding after a few seconds. "i understand, blood is the name of your currency. Worry not dear boy your parents, that is to say your birth parents, left you all of their money. It is in a vault at the bank. Just take this key," here he handed Harry a key, "to the goblins at the bank and they will lead you to your vault...also the goblins may look and act a bit...odd but they mean you no harm. Please try not to attack them."

"I assure you we will cause no problems professor," Mother said with a small smile.

Harry said nothing just fingered the hilt of Reiterpallasch and the handle of Evelyn, _"if they try anything then i won't attack them. I will slaughter them,"_ he thought to himself.

"Then I must be off," the old man said before he disappeared in thin air with a loud crack.

Mother instantly turned to face Harry, "I understand that you are uncomfortable and Great Hunter Art has taught you to be wary of everything," she began, "but that is no reason to be so rude. You better remain on your best behaviour on this trip or else I will not hesitate to take you over my knee. Do you understand young man!"

Harry nodded fearfully, his cheeks turning red from embarrasment. "Yes mother," he responded sullenly.

His mother nodded, "who knows you may just enjoy yourself. Maybe even make a new friend or girlfriend. Just be careful I don't want to be a grandmother just yet," she teased.

...

Art was not in a good mood. The Messengers had informed her that the old man, her apprentice and his mother had been taken away by a bird of fire and light. They had then informed her that if she wished to follow them then she would need to talk to the queen, only the queen's chariot would allow her to follow them. "I just know that she's going to ask for something ridiculous," Art sighed to herself as she headed off, already prepared for her meeting with Queen Annalise.


End file.
